Someone Like You
by RachelLovesYou6
Summary: After a messy break up with Clare, Eli Goldsworthy is finally done with girls and relationships, but, when he meets a new girl, Annie Moreno, will she show him that having another girl in his life isn't as bad as he thought?  Rated M for later chapters.


_**Well.. hello :) New story! Woooo! This is not my idea, read the bottom A/N to know why I'm writing something like this. Please enjoy this story, and leave me some love at the end. By the way, this is NOT an EClare story, though there will be some Eli/Clare drama in the middle to the end. Eli is over Clare, but Clare isn't over Eli, so Clare will do **__**anything**__** to break up Annie and Eli… So read to find out.**_

_**P.S. I only added a little bit of my own, just a tiny bit, the rest, I take NO credit for. **_

_**Beta Reader- The Cliffhanger Girl**_

_**OOO**_

_So, do you want to meet up?_

Annie Moreno read over the IM over and over again; hear heart racing at the thought of Eli Goldsworthy asking _**her**_to hang out. She has had the biggest crush on him ever since Sophomore year, and still likes him. Her older sister, Imogen, liked him too and talked about him constantly all the time, so Annie grew to like him as well. She knew it was wrong, but when Imogen said that she was finally over Eli, it didn't matter anymore, right? She finally had the courage to talk to him, and the first time she did, he asked her to hang out with him. They've been talking for hours, and that one message he sent to her made her heart skip a beat each time.

_Of course, Dot…10 minutes?__  
><em>_  
><em>She typed her response over and over before finally getting the guts to send it. She immediately grabbed her pillow and hugged it tightly, waiting impatiently and nervously for his response.

_See you there.__  
><em>_  
><em>She screamed with happiness and danced happily around her room, picking out a pair of shorts with a black long sleeved shirt with a little bit of her stomach showing. She applied on her normal amount of makeup and curled her hair. No, she wasn't dressing like this to impress him, she always dressed like this. She looked in the mirror and smiled at her appearance. She then grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs, almost tumbling down them because she was moving so fast.

"What's the rush sis?" Imogen asked her, stopping Annie from exiting the house.

"I...um..I have a date with someone," Annie said nervously and walked down the stairs and out of the house before Imogen could answer her.

Annie sprinted down the sidewalk, finally approaching the small coffee shop. She smiled and entered the Dot, looking around the area, finally spotting Eli in the corner with his head held back and eyes closed. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Um..Hi Eli," she said nervously, making Eli lift his head up. He looked at her and smirked as she sat down across from him.

"Hey Annie," Eli looked at her and took a drink of his milkshake.

"Hi," Annie squeaked, her voice higher than usual. Her cheeks flushed and she looked down, "I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous about this. I've never had a cute guy ask me to hang out." She said without realizing what she said, her eyes finally widened as she realized what she just told him, "Oh my god, forget I said that."

Eli laughed, "It's fine, Annie. I've honestly never asked a pretty girl to hang out either." Eli shot her a serious look and smiled, "So, do you want to get out of here? Maybe to the park or something?" He asked her with a smirk plastered across his face.

Annie blushed at his compliment as she stood up, saying, "Sure," which was followed by her walking out of the Dot, slowly making her way to the park. When Eli finally caught up with her and stood by her side, the butterflies started exploding in her stomach.

They soon arrived at the park and sat down on a bench, "So, Annie, tell me about yourself," Eli suggested, making Annie suddenly become more nervous.

She didn't know how to tell him that she had an abusive ex-boyfriend, who forced her into sex. She didn't even know if she wanted to tell him that he was _**still**_abusing her. She wanted to tell him so badly that she liked him and tell him everything about her, but she didn't want him to think that she was some type of _**freak **_for everything she has been through, and she certainly did not want him to leave her like everyone else usually does.

"Well, I'm a party type of person, I love to party," She said smiling, "I'm not the type of person that you'd see studying every night, most likely you'll see me at a random house party." She nodded and looked over at Eli, giving her that look to go on, "Well, I'm athletic, I like to write, act, and sing. Oh, and I'm Imogen Moreno's step-sister, I think you know her." She nudged his shoulder and giggled as he gave her a small smile.

"That's about it," she mumbled, "Now, Mr. Goldsworthy, tell me about yourself." She smirked and turned to face him, her back against the armrest of the bench, her legs brought up to her chest.

As he began to speak, she drowned out the sound of his voice. Annie looked at him, admiring his every feature. His perfectly formed face, those amazingly shaped lips, those hypnotizing green eyes. She _wanted_ him, she wanted Eli to be hers, and she wants to be the one to wake up with his arms wrapped around her securely.

"Hello? Earth to Annie..." Eli said, looking over at Annie and waving his beautiful, big hands in front of her face.

"Oh- um, what?" She asked shamelessly, her eyes shooting back to Eli, a light blush appeared on her cheeks as she noticed what she was doing.

"Were you... checking me out?" He smirked, turning around to face her. He took his thumb and gently lifted her chin up to look at her. "Its okay, Annie, don't be embarrassed," he whispered, pulling a strand of hair from her face, her cheeks turning to a deeper shade of red.

Annie nodded and pulled away from him, looking down at her hands. "Truth or Dare?" she whispered, a smirk growing onto her face. Eli looked over at her and smiled while saying firmly, "Dare."

"I dare you to... stand up on the bench and scream at the top of our lungs, 'I love Annie Moreno!'" She smirked at him; bit her lip, raising her eyebrow. Eli chuckled and took a deep breath before standing up on the top of the bench,

Annie didn't think he would do it until-.

"I LOVE ANNIE MORENO!" He yelled, earning a small laugh from Annie, and strange looks from the people around them. He cleared his throat and sat back down on the bench. "Truth or Dare?" He asked, looking over at her with a small smirk.

"Truth."

"Ever since we started talking a few months ago, you said you liked Owen Milligan... is that true?" He asked softly, hoping to get a 'no' from her.

"Actually…I lied." She stated nervously, "I said that as a cover-up for the person that I _really_like."

"Well, do you like then?" He asked curiously, smiling at her.

"Well... what would you do if I told you that…I actually like _you_?" She said, looking over at him, getting that nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach as he scooted closer to her.

"Well, first I would tell you that... I like you too. What would you do?" He smirked down at her, getting that same feeling in his stomach as she was.

"I would hope that you would kiss me," She whispered. Eli then cupped her cheek lightly, pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear and leaned forward. Annie's breathing hitched as their lips were only centimeters apart. Eli moved closer, their lips touching for the first time. They stayed in the same position for a few seconds before Eli pulled back, looking into Annie's green eyes. She nodded for approval, smiling softly as their lips reconnected. Annie's hand moved to his shoulder as the kissed slightly deepened, this lips moving together in a slow motion.

Annie pulled back, taking a breath.

She looked up at him and smiled, "That was….uh, sort of amazing." She chuckled as Eli nodded, agreeing with her.

"Yeah, it was…" He whispered, leaning down to peck her lips again. She smiled as he pulled back, "What do you want to do?" He asked, resting his forehead on hers.

"We could… take a walk," She gestured, grabbing his hand and turning around. He smiled and walked up next to her, their fingers laced together as they walked at a slow pace, soon arriving to a small lake.

Eli smirked to himself and sat down on a rock, dipping his feet into the water. He pulled her down with her and smiled, putting his arm around her shoulder, her arm around his waist.

"So, Annie, do you think your sister care that we're... dating?" He asked scooting a little bit closer to her. She tightened her eyebrows together and thought about it for a minute, before saying, "No, I don't think so."

Eli was about to add to that until she continued, "She said she was over you, and she said whatever makes me happy, and then she's happy. So, no, I don't think she'd care." Eli nodded and kissed her cheek, leaning back up to admire the lake. Silence fell around them as the sky grew dark, the stars shinning down onto them. Eli smiled and leaned back, his back to the ground as he sighed and looked up at the stars.

"What are you doing?" Annie asked, lying down next to him,

"I'm looking at the stars," He said simply, smiling over at her and taking her hand. She grinned at him and looked up at the night sky, "It really is beautiful, isn't it?" she asked, turning her head so she was facing him. She smiled and leaned up, putting her arm around his lower stomach and placing her head on his chest, hearing the sound of his heart beating against his chest. Eli tensed up, but relaxed and put his hand on her lower back, closing his eyes. Annie looked up at him and smiled, leaning up to kiss him for a brief moment before putting her head back on his chest like nothing happened.

He smiled…smiled a full smile at her, and closed his eyes again, gently rubbing her back with his hand.

After a few minutes, Eli finally heard Annie's breath getting heavier, showing that she was asleep. He kissed the top of her head, falling into a deep sleep a moment after.

**OOO**

**Okay. It sucked… badly. But, tell me what you all think please **

**And I got this off a roleplay I follow ( ****.com/**** ) and I wanted to make a Fanfiction off of the two characters in the roleplay ( ****.com/**** and ****.com/**** ) SO please don't accuse me of stealing, I even asked if it was okay to make a Fanfiction based on their paras. Also, lovies, if you would like to join our family… please do(: We need a CLARE EDWARDS, JAKE MARTIN, ADAM TORRES, and a BUNCH of other characters. (We also accept original characters )**

**Anyways, REVIEW, (:**

**I love you guys (:**


End file.
